


Day 24- Amputation

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [24]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Men Crying, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Chipp was fine if his stupidity came back to bite him, but not if it hurt his friends.





	Day 24- Amputation

**Author's Note:**

> Actually started writing this day one and had to save it. Still wish it could have been longer, honestly.

“Boss, are you sure about this? I don’t remember this on the map…”

“It’s a shortcut, duh!” Chipp had to roll his eyes at the question, because ‘I don’t remember’ was Answer-speak for ‘you’re wrong.’ Chipp really did like the guy, but the whole ‘human database’ thing could get a little annoying at times.

“A shortcut? The man didn’t bother to hide the incredulity in his voice. “Pardon, boss, but it looks rather…unstable?”

Chipp was already feeling around for a sturdy branch lining the edge of the canyon. It wasn’t incredibly far up, though the cliff face continued to extend upwards for a good deal longer. The ninja’s attention wasn’t anywhere near that part of the path, though, instead being firmly focused on the dusty plateau awaiting on the other side.

“Trust me, An! I’ve taken this route like…a hundred times! Just gotta follow the path, no big deal!”

Answer seemed a bit unconvinced. “Boss, we don’t have to take a shortcut. Going around the canyon is safer-”

“But it’ll take twice as long!” Chipp argued in turn. “I figured you’d be in a rush to get back home and work?”

His assistant made an indignant little noise and looked away, a sign that he didn’t want to admit anything. Chipp counted it as a success, and found himself grinning.

“…You’re sure you know the way through?”

“100 percent, inside and out! Just follow me, I’ll show you the quickest path!”

That was supposed to be the end of it. It’d be a short detour to save time, and maybe he’d have impressed Answer with his ingenuity.

Life just had to be one big punch in the face, didn’t it?

“An! Answer! If you can hear me, say something!”

Of course he’d known the way through. What he’d never considered, however, was how much harder it was to move two people through at the same time.

“Come on, Answer! Please, just say anything!”

One of the larger branches hadn’t taken too kindly to supporting both of their weights at the same time. Answer had managed to grab onto his arm before he could fall, but the force of Chipp’s body slamming into the wall had caused several stones to come loose. The ensuing rockslide had sent both of them tumbling down the thirty-foot cliff into the chasm below.

Chipp had found himself remarkably unharmed, but that victory was short-lived as he began looking for his companion amongst the scattered rocks, hoping that none of them would be dyed red.

“ANSWER!”

He heard the sound of something shuffling, followed by a raspy cough. “Boss…?”

Chipp could hardly contain his joy. He immediately took off towards the voice. “Answer! Oh man, I was so worried that something-”

The quick jolt of happiness he’d felt withered and died as soon as he rounded the boulder.

For a brief moment, Answer looked largely unhurt. Two of his lenses were cracked, and he was caked in dirt and scratches, but nothing that would leave a scar. Chipp realized why Answer hadn’t been able to join him earlier- the large rock he had circled also currently had his assistant’s arm pinned underneath it, forcing him facedown and immobile.

He caught sight of the man’s stiff expression. Kneeling down, he tried to get a better, closer look. “Answer…”

“B-boss…” Answer’s voice was stilted as he took in sharp breaths. His eyes flickered around frantically, trying and failing not to panic. They wound up fixated on the cliffside, watched the little rocks still falling and scattering as they hit the ground. “I-it’s not safe, the rocks will keep falling, it isn’t safe-”

Chipp looked up at the collapsed slope, trying to figure out how much more of it was going to come loose and what the safest way was to get out of the gorge.

A hand tightly gripped his arm. He looked back down and found Answer deathly pale, and trembling madly.

“An? Answer?! What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t leave me p-please don’t leave me boss I’m so scared I don’t wanna die I don’t wanna die boss please don’t leave me-”

“An, An, hey…” Chipp tried his best to sound soothing, petting his assistant’s hair while he sounded like he was on the brink of hysterics. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, I’m not leaving you, okay?”

“I don’t wanna die I don’t wanna die I don’t-”

“Shh, you aren’t gonna die, alright? Nobody’s dying. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

The rock was too heavy to move. He knew that even before he got up and threw his weight against it. The stone creaked and grumbled, making Answer flinch and whimper, but it hardly moved at all.

“B-boss?”

“It’s gonna move, Answer! It’s gonna move!”

“Boss, the rocks-”

“I can feel it! It’s gonna go any second! Just gotta-”

_***thud*** _

“-get-”

_***thud*** _

“-the right-”

_***THUD*** _

“-spot!”

“Boss…” Answer’s voice was a weak plea. “It isn’t moving.”

Chipp slumped over, breathing heavily from the exertion. He was too afraid to look Answer in the eyes.

“I’ll- I’ll think of _something_ , An. The rocks aren’t gonna-” He immediately cut himself off as soon as he saw Answer begin to tremble again.

There was no way he was moving the rock. He could try and find a way out on his own and try to find help, but who knew how long that would take, and trying to force his way out would risk sending more stones down. Chipp couldn’t see how far down the boulder had him pinned, but with how it curved, everything from the elbow down was at least partially stuck in place.

“I don’t wanna die…”

Chipp caught sight of the red scarf hanging limply down his assistant’s back. As he did, he also felt his fingers drift over the thick leather belt that he wore as a collar.

“…Answer, hold still.”

“Huh?” The man was frozen in confusion as his boss knelt back down beside him. He jostled the pinned-down limb, making Answer flinch, but he just as quickly let go and went about un-knotting the scarf tied to the peg on his back.

“Wh- boss?! What are you doing?!”

“…I promise, I’ll make it as quick as I can.” Chipp held up an arm, and let his blade unfold.

Answer’s eyes went wide. “You-”

“Just hold still, An.”

Chipp tried to block out the ensuing protests, which swiftly turned from stern to begging as he placed a hand along his companion’s back, lining the sharp edge of his weapon right above the elbow joint.

“Boss, please, _please_ don’t do this, _boss- !_ ”

A shrill scream pulled Chipp from his adrenaline rush, alongside the feeling of the blade lodged in something solid. He brought it up again, cleaving through the bone proper with a too-loud snap and a wet tear.

He didn’t think. He didn’t want to think. He all but ripped the leather from his neck, knotting the scarf around the stub- _don’t look at it don’t look at it_ \- and using the belt as a tourniquet, tightening it until the material strained from the force.

Adrenaline still flooded his senses. Chipp didn’t know how they managed to climb out of the canyon, only that it had all been a hazy rush, his fingers were bleeding, and that he was still clutching Answer’s good arm as they rolled over the edge and onto the plateau.

Answer seemed just as disoriented as he was. The ninja sat on his knees, panting heavily. He suddenly stiffened, and slowly turned to look at what remained. A choked noise escaped his throat as he reached around to brush against the bound stump of his left arm. The red scarf made it difficult to tell, but it was already being soaked by whatever mess lay underneath it.

He merely sat in place, moving to cover his face with his hand as his body started to tremble. Chipp moved closer, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the other man and holding him tightly.

“Hey…”

Harsh shaking almost knocked him back. Instead, he merely clung on tighter, trying to think of something as Answer collapsed into sobs against him. His chest ached at the feeling of tears soaking into his shoulder and breathless gasping in his ears.

“Answer…hey, it’s okay, buddy…you’re gonna be okay…everything’s gonna be fine…”

It was all lies, every word. But Chipp couldn’t think of anything else to say.


End file.
